


Try me

by mabukidot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabukidot/pseuds/mabukidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU where Hakuryuu is trying his best to ask Alibaba on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luceryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luceryuu).



The bell rang to announce the end of the class and all the students were standing up to leave the room and finally enjoy their lunch break with their classmates. Everyone except Hakuryuu who was staring at the door so intensively that people around him could feel his nervousness oozing.

Alibaba was about to join him in the classroom, lured by the promise of a delicious home-made bento Hakuryuu had made to him. The young man was agitated. Even though they knew each other for more than two years and ate more than once together, Hakuryuu had felt their relationship change time after time. They were closer now to the point Alibaba asked him to drop the honorific as they were best friends, a request Hakuryuu tried but at last couldn’t accept due to his too good upbringing. Furthermore, telling his name only made his heart beat so hard and his face so red that the young man preferred to stand at the honorific.

It took him more than a year to realize what he was feeling towards his friend. The glances when he was looking away, the pounding heart when he was leaning too closely, this feeling of joy whenever they meet, all of these were not what a friend would feel towards another one - Hakuryuu had realized it now. Of course, those feelings were one-sided. Much to Hakuryuu’s dismay, Alibaba was always babbling about girls: their beauties, their bodies, their cuteness and then, complained about his cherry boy status. He even told Hakuryuu that the latter would get a girlfriend before him, a commentary to which Hakuryuu sighed internally. “If only you knew, Alibaba-sempai!” he thought.

It was a beautiful spring day which motivated everyone to eat outside, leaving Hakuryuu alone with his two bentos and his nervousness. Today will be special as the young man had a plan. Alibaba was complaining more and more about not having the experience of a romantic date and even said in a desperate tone he would accept anybody. “I can do it!” Hakuryuu thought, trying to motivate himself “Don’t be a coward and ask him out! And if he refuses, tell him it was a joke!” That would be indeed the plan B if Alibaba takes it the wrong way. Hakuryuu loves him but putting their friendship at such a risk was so dangerous that the young man needed to have a backup plan to have the courage to ask him out.

"Ah Hakuryuu, you’re still here, thank God!! Sorry for being so late!"

The young man jumped off his chair when Alibaba barged in the silent classroom, almost knocking over a table near him. Hakuryuu smiled at him and replied:

"It’s okay, Alibaba-sempai. Come and have a seat!"

After having drooled on the special bento Hakuryuu made him, they both ate it while discussing about trivial matters. The bentos were now empty and the young men moved on the opened windows to enjoy some fresh air. The wind made Alibaba’s hair dance and Hakuryuu felt once again his nervousness coming back. Everything was doing well except that he didn’t thought how to come up with the date subject without being incredibly awkward. He looked blankly at the students walking down there and took his courage in both hands to ask:

"S-So, what are your plans for the week-end, Alibaba-sempai?"

"Well, except the kendo club I attend every Saturday morning, well… nothing" Alibaba sighed heavily, also glancing outside, and added "That’s our fate, single guys… What about you, Hakuryuu? Do you have something scheduled?"

Hakuryuu’s heart started to beat faster.

"I-I don’t know if it will happen but I p-plan on going on a date."

The blond-haired man turned his head towards him so violently Hakuryuu swore he had heard vertebras creaking.

"Who?? Do I know her?? Is it Morgiana???"

Of course, he immediately thought of a girl. Hakuryuu shook the head and replied:

"I don’t know how would this person react if I ask them? I-I have deep feelings for them but I don’t want to ruin everything…"

Hakuryuu gasped instantly. He shouldn’t have said that, he went too far. Alibaba seemed oddly down for once. “Maybe is it envy?” Hakuryuu thought “It’s impossible it could be otherwise!”

"This person, can you describe them to me? I could help you…"

"They are nice, cheerful, a bit of an airhead and yet, so serious when it is about their friends…" Hakuryuu said, closing his eyes, unable to look at Alibaba any longer. His words felt like a confession and it was quite embarrassing. From now on, no plan B, he could let it out with all the consequences awaited him patiently. "I feel so at ease when I’m with them, actually to me, this person is like the sun…"

Hakuryuu was surprised to feel so relieved after litterally confessing to his friend. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes to discover a strange vision: his sempai grabbing the window ledge with so much force that his joint were white, his face burdened in his chest, tears falling down his cheeks. Hakuryuu grabbed him by the shoulders and made his friend face him.

"I’m so sorry, Alibaba-sempai for making you cry - even though I have no idea the reason why!"

"I-It’s okay, Hakuryuu, you are in love, I understand!" his friend answered, wipping his tears and trying to get a hold of himself.

"But Alibaba-sempai…"

Hakuryuu put his face closer to his friend, unable to keep his secret any longer. He couldn’t let him think he was in love with someone else but him. It was time to be finally honest. He stared at Alibaba intensely and noticed the latter suddenly blushing heavily while trying to avoid his look. “What?” Hakuryuu asked himself. That was something new here. Does that mean…? Alibaba brushed him softly and said with an apologizing tone:

"I’m sorry Hakuryuu for not noticing your feelings for this person and never asking you about it. You are a wonderful person and I’m sure you’ll make them very happy and…" he started sobbing again "…and you’ll be a great couple and…"

Hakuryuu hugged him tightly and finally asked:

"If it’s that so, go on a date with me, Alibaba-sempai!"

"Uh?" his friend said with a look of incomprehension, his nose still running "Y-You can’t ask me on a date, what about that person??"

He tried once again to break free from his arms and added:

"Don’t ask me out of pity, please. Even though I would be happy, this isn’t good for my heart…"

It was Hakuryuu’s turn to stare at him without understanding.

"Y-Y-You like me??? I mean this kind of like?"

Alibaba was now red from head to toe. He was able to break free from his friend’s arms and almost shouted:

"I do, yes, but it doesn’t matter now that you have someone you like, right?"

"But you were always talking about girls so I thought…"

"I like girls too but you…" Alibaba replied with shyness.

He stared at him right in the eye and added:

"You have always been special, Hakuryuu"

Hakuryuu smiled brightly and said with a gentle tone:

"You are my special person too, Alibaba-sempai, and I want to go a date with you if you may"

The blond-haired man moved forward and grabbed Hakuryuu’s hand.

"A-Alright, let’s do that"

Hakuryuu squeezed his sempai’s hand to make sure he was not dreaming. He couldn’t help but add:

"I’m happy you are not dating anybody, sempai!"

Alibaba blushed madly and whispered:

"It was a hint, you idiot!"


End file.
